landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/General Xilariz
General Xilariz is the lead commander of the Sauroid Army, but while he is not the true leader of the Sauroids, he is the one that acts like the leader due to his power as a General. His intelligence is immense, as is that of his species. He descended from Eoraptor, the first Dinosaur in the CoP Universe, and inherited their quick adaptability to changes which increased along with intelligence upon them becoming Sauroids. They believe because they have true intelligence compared to the other Dinosaurs, that they are the ruling race of Paleus, the main planet in Chronicles of Paleus. History Appearance Unlike most Dinosaurs, Xilariz has all five digits on his hands and feet. On both, he has two opposable digits which ensures he can easily grasp things, and his arms are covered in feathering so great that he can actually fly. Adorned in armor made of leather and scales, forged with the help of Rhiiblos, Xilariz's image across Paleus invokes the presence of Death herself. His hands cannot rotate like human hands; instead, the joints on his elbows are formed so that his lower arms can emulate this type of movement instead. This also applies to the rest of his species as well. Xilariz also has the distinction of being an Albino, but thanks to his armor, he doesn't suffer as nearly as many consequences for this as he other would've been. Even considering his albinism, his demonic, red eyes are implied to not be his natural eye color. By his side is the foldable weapon which takes the form of a longbow, with the bow itself being made of refined metal and metallic wire. A quiver hidden in Xilariz's sleeves contains arrows with different gemstones attached to the tips which have specific effects for the arrow fired; ranging from explosives to poisons. The gemstones used to forge these arrows come from "Expugnando", the fourth, also Jovian type, planet from the star "Zoi". The metals used to forge the longbow itself originates from Expugnando's moon known as "Vapos". The bow that Xilariz uses is often called the "Tek Bow", as a reference to the iconic weapon from the Turok franchise. Personality In the original drafts of the story he appears, Xilariz was a rather flawed villain; he more often than not chose to ignore any potential threats than to deal with them right away, and very often left his own work to his henchmen. In the rewrite, however, Xilariz is immediately prone to take action to a possible threat, and will immediately get himself directly involved in the conflict. Due to his control over the Tek Bow, a sacred weapon among his people, he is in charge of making sure the weapon stays in good condition, as well as having a constant use of arrows at his disposal as well. Often times, depending on the target, Xilariz will fire multiple arrows from the Tek Bow at the same time. He is fully capable of firing a total of ten arrows at once from the Tek Bow. When dealing with other Dinosaurs, Xilariz prefers to avoid conflict that is unnecessary in nature; if he senses one of his plans could go wrong from too many people learning about it, he will avoid any chance at a conflict between himself and his enemies, and will negotiate peacefully to reclaim anything that he needs if something from him is stolen. For instance, when Cera steals one of Xilariz's "Dragon Stones", Xilariz only acts hostile to Cera while she's still within his secret lair; when confronted by the adults, Xilariz instead gives the facade of an angered neighbor who only acted the way he did because of Cera having taken one of his own belongings, and shows no hostility at all in this moment. Outside of battle, and towards his own allies or even his own enemies, Xilariz is shown to have a bit of an egocentric attitude. Due to his own species' natural intelligence, and the fact they are the only lifeforms on their planet to utilize artificial weaponry such as Xilariz's Tek Bow, he believes himself to be the ruler of Paleus overall. He also believes the other Dinosaurs to be inferior to his way of life as a direct result; the lesser Dinosaurs had to struggle in order to survive, but Xilariz's species was constantly in a thriving state. However, at the same time, Xilariz does not underestimate these same Dinosaurs, knowing very well as to how living in hardships can harden an individual to where they can put up a larger fight than otherwise known. Conflicting Origins While it is implied his species evolved from lesser Theropods over the course of eons, this is questionable since Xilariz himself does not actually believe this... at least, that is, for himself. Not only that, but due to the unique method in which Xilariz's species mimics hand rotation via rotating of their lower arms around their elbow joints, it cannot be outright confirmed as to exactly which species of Theropod they descended from. Linguistics/Voice Xilariz is a difficult character to talk with as he exclusively speaks in the "tongue of Ultempest", which is the native language of the Sauroids as a whole. Generally, Xilariz has an ambassador alongside him to translate when necessary, but often times when he's alone, he tends to not speak at all. If given a voice actor, he would be voiced by Gary Oldman, who previously did voice acting work for Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2, who is also the main antagonist of said film. Like Lord Shen, Xilariz earns his dangerous status by the usage of a weapon that the protagonists lack (Xilariz's Tek Bow compared to Shen's cannons). Trivia * Out of the three Big Bads to appear in Chronicles of Paleus, Xilariz is the only one to directly appear in the crossover. Rhiiblos is at least mentioned, but the third, Ultempest, doesn't get any mention at all. Rhiiblos doesn't appear directly due to being too out of context for the Land Before Time characters and wasn't powerful enough, and Ultempest doesn't appear due to simply being too powerful of a monstrosity. In short, Xilariz had an equal level of power and threat to where he could at least appear in the story alongside some of the other Sauroids. Ultempest does, however, cameo in a nightmare sequence on Xilariz's behalf. * His designation as the "Gunner Sharptooth" originates from a line that Bishop says by referring to Xilariz as a "Gunner", which the gang of seven end up turning into the name "Gunner Sharptooth". They even use this term to refer to the other Sauroids, but only Xilariz has access to the Tek Bow with the other Sauroids use different longbows of a more primitive nature. The term Gunner, in this case, refers to Xilariz's command over a weapon associated with Archery. * Originally, the Sauroids in Chronicles of Paleus descended from Troodon as popular media depicted them as such. However, when the decision to give these depiction of Sauroids five digits on both their hands and feet, the ancestral species was changed to Eoraptor as to be less specific about a certain type of Theropod they would've evolved from. Category:Humanoid OCs Category:OC Category:Non-Canon Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:Non Land Before Time Category:Bothtooth OCs Category:OC antagonist